Just Stop
by Celestial Nova
Summary: "Just stop what ya doin' for a change, and let me show you what I mean."
1. Chapter 1

**You know as I was browsing through Fanfiction, I realized that this pairing is rarely used, and I thought 'Wow. They're really married so I thought there should be a lot of stories focusing on this couple. I gotta do a story on them.' Because **_**Nightwalkers**_** is my main story, this is gonna be a short, simple story to go along with it. So without further ado, read away! =) **

Some people would call her crazy for dealing with such a brute on an everyday basis. Others wouldn't believe their eyes when they saw her with him. Well, not _with _him, but seen in public with him and such. Shera never forgave herself after the incident. Cid could've been living his dream, but instead, he pushed it aside to save her life. For that, she was forever grateful to the sharp-tongued man. One can't place a price on one's life, which was Shera's philosophy. The caring, intelligent woman was even more grateful when Cid said that she could stay with him and also continue to work with him. Four years has passed, and the two have a nice routine going for them. Never once were either one of them late on their bills and for the most part, Shera does all of the cooking. Occasionally Cid would only want a sandwich or a bowl of soup so he makes that on his own. He wasn't as tidy as Shera, but she didn't mind. After all, the woman does owe Cid her life.

Shera was shuffling the papers that were in front of her. Lately, the _Highwind _have had a lot of problems, and that bothered Cid to no end. Shera did her best to keep track of everything that was being ordered, but when you have Cid yelling about another part that the _Highwind _needs, on top of the part that already needs to be ordered, it can create a stressful, hostile environment. She was sitting at the dining room table when she heard the door slam. Sighing to herself, she knew that wasn't a good sign. She wished the middle-aged man would learn to relax every now and then.

"The fuck do you mean it's not gonna be here til next week?!" Cid's angry voice echoed through the small home. He violently sat down in the recliner chair that was next to a coffee table and in front of the TV. He tapped his chest and pants pockets and got even more agitated when he didn't feel a cigarette box. Shera's hand reached out to him with a fresh pack from the freezer.

"I'm gonna get dinner started. I hope you're in the mood for meatloaf, homemade mashed potatoes, a asparagus."

Cid grunted in response to let her know that he heard her and to thank her for the cigarettes. She smiled and left the living room, hoping Cid would calm down. Chances are he won't but there was no harm in hoping, right?

"Listen here, lady! Tell fucker who's in charge over there to have my fuckin' part here by tomorrow afternoon! Not tomorrow morning, not tomorrow evening! Tomorrow in the fucking afternoon!"

Shera felt sorry for the poor woman. She grabbed the ingredients for tonight's meal and began to combine the assorted vegetables in the raw meat so she could begin kneading it. The foul-mouthed man slammed the phone into the receiver, and that made Shera sigh as she began kneading the raw meat. After she placed the meat into the appropriate pan, she washed her hands and began to mash the potatoes that she peeled earlier that day. Heavy footsteps entered the kitchen moments later and they subsided once Cid reached the refrigerator.

"I'm sure the part will come tomorrow, Captain." Shera replied in her usual tone.

"It damn well better be." Cid replied harshly but the harshness wasn't towards Shera, particularly. "I swear if this part don't come tomorrow, I'm gonna stab someone in the-

A loud sound roared into the dark night, followed by a flash of lighting. Mere seconds later, thunder came crashing down, causing the spice rack to rattle slightly. Shera practically jumped in front of the rack to prevent the salt from falling.

"Is the _Highwind _inside the hanger?" Cid asked as he went inside the living to relight his cigarette. He took a long drag of it before going back to the kitchen, but this time stopping at the archway connecting the kitchen and living room.

Shera nodded as she placed the salt securely back in its place and returned to her spot.

"What about the _Tiny Bronco_?"

A heavy tension was now in the room along with silence. Shera slowly turned towards Cid. He did not look happy at all. Cid stormed off before she could get one word out.

"Dammit woman!"

She didn't mean to leave the _Tiny Bronco _outside. She was so distracted by the paperwork that it slipped her mind. Hopefully tonight's meal would make Cid forget about her slight mishap. Once the potatoes were done being mashed, Shera added seasoning to it and began to work on the asparagus. Ten minutes later, Cid's heavy steps had a squeaky effect to it when he walked back into the house. Shera heard him stop to take off his boots and heard his body flop into the recliner, mumbling something under his breath. She didn't take any offense to it. At this point in her life, she was used to his foul language and smoking. Though the smoking did bother her, she didn't say anything about it, though Cid sensed she did have a problem with it so he tries to reduce his cigarettes around her.

Shera threw the asparagus in the pan and began cooking the green vegetables. She reduced the blazing fire under the pan to slowly cook it.

"Hey Captain, I want to take a shower. The food is cooking but slowly."

Cid nodded without turning away from the TV. Shera walked away went down the hallway and grabbed some towels from the lining closet. She went into the bathroom and let the water run for a couple of seconds before she undressed and went inside. The hot, steamy water began hitting her back in a pleasurable way. Her worries, mishaps, and stress washed away as it ran off her body and into the drain. At times, she would get lost in the shower. Besides when she's asleep, it was a time where she didn't worry about anything. No stress, no wrongs. Just peace. Her mind would ease away from reality. She began applying soap to her towel and began scrubbing her skin to rid it of dirt and the smell of raw meat.

After she was done washing her body, she grabbed her shampoo and began scratching the shampoo through her hair. Once she was done, she grabbed the detachable shower head placed it above her head and let the water do its magic.

"-era!"

She wasn't aware of her surroundings. She thought she heard Cid's voice, but pushed the thought away. The shampoo was completely out of her hair and the soap was almost off of her body when she heard Cid's voice clear as day.

"Shera! I think the 'sparagus is burnin'! How the hell do I work this damn thing?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Without hesitation, Shera turned off the shower, opened the door, and ran out into the hallway to get to her room. As she closed the door behind her she realized there was a nice breeze. Slowly looking down, she blushed as she realized that she was wet and naked. What if Cid saw her in a naked state? He would probably use every swear word in one sentence, if such a thing was possible. Or maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he would be amazed by her body. Maybe, just maybe….

"Shera!"

She snapped out of her daze and grabbed her dark green silk robe that was hanging behind the door. She opened the door and quickly ran down the stairs towards the kitchen. When she made it to the kitchen, she was happy that Cid pushed the pan from the fire. Shera grabbed a fork and began to push the asparagus around to see if it was burned.

"Is it edible?" Cid grumbled.

"It's fine, but it's a good thing you said something when you did." Shera replied after tasting one stalk of asparagus. "Sorry, Captain. It won't happen again."

Cid sighed. He didn't understand why she was like this. "Let's just eat."

"Okay. Would you like extra potatoes and meatloaf? I know you really like those foods." She went to the cabinet above the sink and grabbed two plates.

"I can make my own plate. Just fix your own food."

Cid left the kitchen to wash his hands. Shera, completely ignoring Cid's request, began making his plate. After she sat the plate of food on the table in the dining room, she poured a glass of water, placed the glass on a coster. Moments later Cid reappeared in the kitchen. He noticed that Shera had made him a plate. Sighing and rolling his eyes at the same time, he thanked her and began to eat. As usual, dinner time was quiet. They weren't the type of people to talk about how did their day went considering they spend the majority of it around each other. If they did have a conversation amongst themselves, it would be about business.

Shera never really asked Cid anything about himself personally. All she really know about her sharp-tongued boss is his passion to fly, but wondered about other aspects of his life such as his parents, childhood, and his views on current issues in the world.

"The hell's goin' on in that head of yours?"

"Hm?"

Cid quirked his eyebrow at her. "You haven't touched your food."

"Oh." She hasn't noticed that she was in her own world. "I didn't notice. Sorry."

There weren't a lot of things Cid hated in life, believe it or not, but, Shera's constant need to apologize every time something goes slightly wrong was beginning to take a toll on the pilot. He knew why she was like that, but the more she does it, the angrier he gets.

"What's on ya mind?" He wanted to rid himself from anger for once.

"Nothing. Just….nothing." Shera replied in a defeated tone as she shoved a piece of meatloaf and potatoes in her mouth.

"What? What is it woman? I can tell something's on ya mind."

She shifted her eyes up at him. For once in a very long time, Cid didn't have an angry expression on his face. He actually was concerned for her, and that made her feel comfortable. She bit her lip before returning her eyes back to her food.

"Well Captain, why do you have such a strong passion for flying?"

"That's what you wanted to know?" He thought it was something more vital than that. "Aw hell Shera! And here I am thinking you're about to tell me you have cancer or something crazy like that."

"I'm sorry, Captain."

Those three words; he couldn't stand to hear them no longer. The loud sound of Cid's fork being thrown against his plate made Shera jumped. His sudden change in attitude frightened as she saw the blonde's eyes blaze with fire.

"I hate it when you do that!"

Quickly swallowing to ease the pain that was forming in her throat, Shera replied. "I'm so-

"No! Stop it! Damn you woman!"

Cid stormed out of the kitchen and ran upstairs. Shera sat in shock for a few moments before she began cleaning up the table. After the leftovers were placed into containers, Shera went to the stairs. She was scared to proceed, but she had to check on her captain. Small, soft creeks were under her feet as she began slowly walking up the stairs. She got to the end of the hallway and knocked on Cid's bedroom door softly. No answer, as she expected. Hoping that she wouldn't regret the decision later, she opened the door and saw him lying on the bed, shirtless, with one leg bended upward and the other across it.

"Captain?"

Cid sat up. "I don't understand you woman." He began to slowly rise from the bed.

"Understand what, Captain?" She closed the door behind her, as if someone other than them would impede through the bedroom.

"All the verbal, physical, and emotional abuse I put through, and you still don't hate me."

He was now walking towards. Shera felt a wave rush over her, but she couldn't put her finger on how it made her feel. One thing was certain that that she felt her heart leap. "You've never put your hands on me, Captain."

Cid was now in front of Shera, and now, it was difficult for Shera to focus on the conversation. The blonde's intoxicating smell filled her nose. She tried her best to cover up the loud inhalant noise through her nostrils. She swallowed away a hard lump in her throat and glanced up at the man who was standing in front of her.

"True, but I did say some awful things, things that probably caused you not to sleep at night, which is physically damaging your body."

"Oh…I see." She didn't know what to say. She was moved by his words. "Captain, let's make an agreement."

When Cid didn't say anything, Shera continued. "Let's forgive each other."

Shera's hands snaked around Cid's neck gingerly. She didn't know what made her do it, but she did it, and the most surprising part was that Cid didn't bother to stop her. "If that's okay with you."

"It's not a problem." Cid whispered.

They were stuck in that moment. Both of them didn't want this moment to end. It's been quite some time since Cid felt a tingly sensation in his heart when it came to a woman. Sure, he was a man and a man needs his needs. He would have a few flings; nothing often nor serious, but Shera was different. Shera is Shera, and he would be a lying fool if he said he never looked at Shera in an inappropriate manner. He slowly began raising his left hand to her cheek and gently stroked it. He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes, and saw his scruffy-looking expression. He didn't want this moment to end, but realistically, he knew it would, but he wanted it to end in a memorable way. His motions on her face stopped, and he took a couple of steps back.

"Captain?"

Her whimper stung his soul, but he didn't let that show.

"C'mere woman." Cid began to slowly bend his index finger upward and downward, beckoning the beautiful woman in front of him. She slowly stepped towards him, but as she got closer, he went further away, eventually reaching the bed. The bed creaked underneath him as he sat down. Shera mimicked the same motion, but Cid guided her onto to his lap. They both sat still, anticipating the person's next move.

"Captain?" Shera managed to say after a moment of silence. "Captain, if I'm getting heavy I could-

"Shut up." At that moment he knew; he knew the woman wouldn't be able to see his sincerity unless he shows it. He secretly adored this woman, and would lose his mind if anything had happened to her. But mere words can't show how he feels. He gingerly grabbed the back of her head with both of his hands. Her heart began to race. His touch was driving her crazy and began to send waves throughout her body. She whispered a few words in shock as Cid slowly brought his lips to hers. His kiss was gentle, yet rough at the same time, as she expected. After her initial shock came and went, her attention was now in the present. She kissed him back, receiving a soft moan from the blonde. Shera broke away and shyly held her head down. Cid forced her to look at him.

"Don't shy away from me."

"Captain, I had no idea you felt this way about me."

Cid hesitated and scratched the back of his head before responding. "Yeah, well now ya do."

Shera smiled and for the first time in a while, Cid did as well. Not a half, but a full smile. Shera loved it when he smiles. She snaked her hands around his neck. "I don't want this night to end."

"It has to end." Cid replied in a low whisper, matching Shera's. "But let's make it somethin' we won't forget."

Sera nodded and kissed him tenderly on his forehead. Cid reached for Shera's robe cautiously, and grabbed the ties to her robe. When she didn't back down, he untied her robe and the green garment fell to the floor. Kisses were placed all over her body; from her collarbone, to her full, round breast, to her nipples, and finally down to her abdomen. The actions were driving her crazy inside. She moaned in pleasure, begging Cid to enter her; and he did. His girth going inside her temple, creaks from the bed, the moans from Shera, the low growls from Cid, but most importantly, the passion that the two shared between one another as the night went on.

Her back was against his chest minutes later. They both were recuperating from their session. Cid lazily played with Shera's hair and his other hand was wrapped securely around Shera's waist. Cid was right; last night was a night to remember and so was this morning. Shera looked at the sun as it began to peer through the window.

"I guess I better shower and get ready for the day."

"How about you stay here for a few instead?" Cid argued back. He put a vice-like grip on Shera's waist.

"Okay. I won't argue with you about it." She replied giggling.

The phone began to ring moments later. "It's probably the delivery people calling about the part."

"Let it go to voicemail. We're busy."

She arched an eyebrow. "We are? We really need that part."

Cid grabbed her arm when Shera tried to grab the phone. "Just stop what ya doin' and let me show you what I mean."

The look on his face showed that he was up to no good, and Shera loved that. She simply smiled at him, and he showed her exactly what he meant.

**Sorry you had to wait so long to read the ending of this, but I had a lot going on personally. Thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
